I'll Be Gentle
by meremortal2k3
Summary: While Barbara's away - the cat and canary are gonna play. This is a follow on to Fusion but you don't have to read it to enjoy this. HelenaDinah pairing. 2nd CHAPTER is up
1. I'll Be Gentle

Title: I'll be Gentle  
  
Rating: I'll go with a 15 for this one and if I do more they'll probably be higher  
  
Pairing: Helena/Dinah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just having some fun.  
  
Author's notes: While Barbara's away the cat and canary are gonna play. I liked the ending so I might write some more.  
  
...................................  
  
"You having a party?" Helena croaked as the elevator doors slid open. She tried to smile, Dinah was on her own; stretched out on the couch watching t.v. She struggled to remain upright.  
  
The blonde teenager rushed forward and caught Helena before she fell to the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Dinah asked, concern straining in her voice. She had just about managed to get Helena into her room with a little TK help.  
  
Blood, sweat and dirt stained her body and clothes. The black leather pants and duster were torn ragged, deep cuts and purple bruises were clearly visible. The tough black boots she wore had split across the sole of her right foot.  
  
"Where's Barbara?" Helena gasped as a searing pain flashed across her ribs.  
  
"Weekend teacher conference." Dinah tried to calm herself down as she explained the red heads absence.  
  
Helena shook her head and winced through the pain. "She would have called me."  
  
"She tried." The blonde reached forward and stroked unruly bangs away from Helena's eyes. "Your phone's been cut off again." Dinah couldn't understand how the heir to Bruce Wayne's billions was in debt up to her eyeballs. "It was an emergency thing that she couldn't get out of. I was supposed to tell you when you turned up for sweeps."  
  
"So we get the weekend off?" Helena tried to lighten the mood as Dinah wiped some of the blood, sweat and dirt from her face with a damp rag she kept wet by dipping into a bowl of warm water.  
  
"What happened?" She repeated herself dabbing at the small cut above the brunette's eye. It was too late, Helena was unconscious again.  
  
"Ow!" Helena took in a deep breath and held it until the pain disappeared. She lifted her shirt and gingerly touched her battered body. She looked at her feet and grimaced at the prospect of standing.  
  
"How're you feeling?"  
  
Helena turned a little too sharply and paled.  
  
"I think that you probably just answered my question." Dinah stretched her arms and yawned before crossing the room. She had been watching Helena all night. She was worried sick. Barbara's cell phone wasn't working and there wasn't anyone at the school that could pass a message onto her. Dinah knew that she was the only person who could help Helena for the moment and she wished to god that she wasn't.  
  
"If I'd have known that Barbara wasn't here, I wouldn't have come. I'm sorry for scaring you." Helena's voice was breathy, she hurt in places she didn't know she had places. She looked down at the blonde, who was slowly peeling off her tattered socks. "The car broke down, I had to run the rest of the way and there were no jumpable rooftops." She said as if to explain the state of her shoes and socks.  
  
Dinah frowned. "What happened to you?" She helped Helena remove her clothes.  
  
Helena tucked a clumped strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. She looked down at her bloody hands; they were covered with cuts and gashes. She carefully touched at the cut that ran across her fingers.  
  
"Everything was set." Helena began. "I was about to throw in a flash so that I could disable the goons and get to the boss before anyone knew where I'd come from, but it must have been a dud. It went off in my hand."  
  
"Jesus." Dinah muttered as she handed the half naked girl a dressing gown.  
  
"They had me in a cellar somewhere. I think in a warehouse complex about twenty miles outside of New Gotham." She stared down at her hands again and laughed bitterly. "I only escaped when one of them tried to push his luck."  
  
Even though Dinah was only seventeen, she had been on missions with Huntress and knew exactly what she meant. Some perverted low-lives got really turned on by the leather and the rough housing. She sat besides her on the bed and continued to listen.  
  
"I think I pissed him off when I broke his nose." Helena's eyes glazed at the memory of the painful head butt. "They'd given me something to keep me quiet so I don't think he was expecting me to fight." She pointed to the messy tracks in her elbow joint when she had been stuck with needles. "He tried to strangle me."  
  
"With a garrotte?" Dinah needn't have asked; she realised that the cuts to Helena's hands were from where she had tried to pull the wire away from her neck.  
  
Hel nodded. "I managed to throw him off balance. I went after the boss man but he was gone, so I stole a car and began to drive . not that it got me very far."  
  
Dinah face scrunched in thought. "We've been partnered before; why didn't Barbara send me with you; as back up?"  
  
"Barbara didn't know." Helena stood carefully. "The boss man was a part of Joker's old gang, keeping everything together for when they got him out of Arkham. I thought that if I could hand deliver him to Reese, she wouldn't have to know and; any of the Joker's attempted breakout plans could be stopped." She took a deep breath. "Barbara doesn't need to know, I'm a quick heal and I can avoid her until I'm back to my old charming self." It was a plea to Dinah for her to be quiet and she knew it.  
  
"You could've asked me for help Hel, I wouldn't have told Barbara."  
  
"You're the last person I would ask for help without Barbara's backup." Helena sighed heavily and felt her body protest against the movement. "She'd kill me if you got hurt." She looked away from the piercing blue gaze directed at her. "I really should go and grab a shower."  
  
Dinah knocked on the bathroom door and opened it slightly. "I got you a towel and some fresh clothes." She called inside.  
  
"Shit." Helena gasped.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dinah placed the clothes on top of the toilet seat cover and hung the towel up by the shower cubicle. She pulled open the cubicle door.  
  
Helena was struggling to rub soap into a flannel let alone into her skin. She felt angry, tired and extremely sore. The soft flannel felt like sand paper covered with salt and she could hardly bend enough to reach her stomach let alone her legs and back.  
  
"Why don't you let me help?" Dinah smiled warmly as she began to remove her jeans and t-shirt. She climbed in to the shower behind Helena and reached around to take the soap.  
  
"God I feel like a right twat." Helena sighed. "I can't even wash myself."  
  
"Hey, don't blame yourself." Dinah moved the shower head so that the water soaked them both. "You're in pretty bad shape but you'll be back to your old self in no time." She worked up lather and gently began to massage it in to the other woman's back. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."  
  
The brunette nodded and placed her hands against the cooling shower tiles. She moved her head so that Dinah could cleanse her neck. "That feels good."  
  
Dinah was being as careful as she could, Helena had more cuts and bruises than she had ever seen. Welts criss-crossed across the reddened back as though she had been beaten with a wide leather belt. Huge bruises had started to yellow over her kidneys and her buttocks and the back of her thighs were covered with scratches and bruises which looked like finger marks. 'And this is only the back.' Dinah thought to her self. Helena jumped suddenly under her touch. "Jesus, did I hurt you?" Dinah, whose hand had moved around to Helena's waist, stopped.  
  
"No. It's just a little tender." Helena breathed; her voice low. "Please, D. Don't stop."  
  
"You want to get this done as quickly as possible?" Dinah smiled a little as she continued to rub soap into the other woman.  
  
Helena stared down at the swishing water. She leaned heavily against the walls and tried to concentrate on the water as it took the grime and blood away from her body. She tried to think of anything except the actual cleansing because the mixtures of sensations were making her dizzy. The pain of the wounds and the gentle massage were confusing. She sighed as Dinah's right hand came around her and washed her belly, there were no cut's here only bruising and if she was careful; she wouldn't feel them. Suddenly, as the young blonde's hand got higher the feelings changed. A warm knot had formed in the base of her belly and it was seemingly getting lower. "Jesus." Helena breathed as with her left hand; Dinah rubbed at her neck and shoulder whilst with the other she massaged the flesh just under her breasts. She pushed herself backwards slightly so that her body was almost touching the other woman's. Every time that Dinah moved, Helena could feel her skin against her own.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Dinah's voice was in her left ear but she struggled to make a reply. She eased her right hand away from the wall and found Dinah's right hand at the wrist. Helena let her hand slide across Dinah's wet skin and interlaced her fingers with the other woman's. Slowly, she followed Dinah's cleansing movement but eased the interlocked hands upwards until they cupped her right breast. With her left hand she reached behind herself and Dinah, pulling Dinah closer to her until their two bodies were touching.  
  
She could feel Dinah's lips on her neck as they squeezed and released her breast. "Jesus Di, When did this happen? When did we stop playing pretend? When did all this become real?" Helena exhaled and almost choked as Dinah's left hand came between their bodies and smoothed its way down her belly towards her pubis.  
  
"That night in Fusion, playing around with Gabby, making her think we were together." Dinah sighed as she continued to kiss the other woman's neck and remember the night that the two of them had noticed Gabby eyeing up Helena. "It wasn't teasing; it wasn't pretend, not that night."  
  
Suddenly Helena turned and they were in each other's arms, kissing like they did back in Fusion. Kissing like they were lovers, only now it wasn't a joke it was for real.  
  
"Oh god, what am I doing?" Helena mumbled against the teenagers kiss bruised lips. "We shouldn't be doing this."  
  
Dinah ran her hand through Helena's short messy hair and grabbed a handful. She tugged at it gently as she licked the corner of the other woman's mouth. "Don't develop a conscience on me now Hel. I want you and I know you want me." She bit down on Helena's chin. "I'll be gentle." 


	2. I'll Be Gentle pt2

Title: I'll be Gentle pt.2  
  
Author: meremortal2k3@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: This one's rude; I'll go for an R  
  
Pairing: Helena/Dinah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just having some fun.  
  
Author's notes: While Barbara's away the cat and canary are gonna play. I told you that I liked the end . I just couldn't keep my hands off it.  
  
.................................. Part 2  
  
Dinah grinned at the smoky lust in her partner's eyes. She kissed the tip of Helena's chin and slid down onto her knees. She wanted this so badly, she had dreamed about tasting the feral Huntress, hearing her beg for more, but she knew that the other woman was still in pain from her beating. She could see the pain in the other woman's violet eyes as she ran her hands up and down Helena's muscular legs; across small cuts and bruises, but she wasn't about to stop now.  
  
The blonde licked at Helena's swollen sex as best she could. Dinah groaned at the silky sweetness covering her tongue. "Hel, you're gonna have to open your legs a little more."  
  
Helena couldn't believe that Dinah was on her knees; saying the things she was saying. She knew that she should stop the blonde, but it felt too good. Lacing her fingers into Dinah's long wet hair for balance, Helena lifted her leg up and over Dinah's shoulder. She moved around a little so that a deep purple bruise on the back of her thigh wasn't pressing into the teenager's slender shoulder. Before she was even comfortable; Dinah had her lower face pressed into her heated mound.  
  
"Dear god Helena, you taste so good." Dinah started to lap at the tender flesh as she nudged Helena's clit back and forth with her nose. She wanted to grab Helena's ass and pull her in tighter but she remembered the raw looking globes.  
  
Looking up towards Helena's downcast head, into the eyes of the Huntress, she breathed over the wetness and smiled at the brunette's shudder of arousal. Dinah never removed her mouth from the immediate vicinity of the other woman's sex as she spoke.  
  
"I wanna fuck you Hel." Her voice was husky with unrestrained passion. "Can I fuck you?"  
  
It was Helena's turn to growl.  
  
"I wanna fill your cunt with my fingers." Dinah took another long lick and smiled greedily at the juice flowing freely. "I want you to scream for me." She looked up again. "Do you want me to make you scream?" Dinah let her left hand slide around Helena's hip and down across the ruddy globe of her ass cheek.  
  
Helena jumped at the gentle grip on her sore backside and pushed herself on to Dinah's mouth. She had always been adventurous in the sack but pleasure from pain was something that never appealed to her. But the pain from the blondes touch sent an electric dart straight to her centre.  
  
"Do you want me to make you scream?" Dinah repeated herself as the fingers of her right hand began to stroke the heated labia in front of her face.  
  
"Please." Helena gasped. She couldn't take her eyes off of the seemingly innocent teen that was touching her in a way that she hadn't let most of her lovers. This was too intimate for the faceless dicks; like kissing was, but she wanted Dinah to touch her desperately. "Make me scream."  
  
Dinah's smile was almost as feral as those she had seen from the Huntress herself.  
  
Sliding the flat of her tongue from Helena's juicy hole up to her clit, Dinah had parted the pouting labia so that she could slip two fingers into the brunette. Slowly; she began to move in and out; twisting and curling her digits. Gently pushing further as the tightness eased.  
  
Searching.  
  
Driving in a third finger and curling upwards she found the sweet-spot and felt Helena's musky essence flood her palm.  
  
Her lips suckled the erect bundle of nerves as she pumped in and out with one hand and rhythmically squeezed an ass cheek with the other. She was amazed that Helena hadn't fallen to the floor. She wanted to look up; but the tight grip that Helena had on her head as she humped her face and fingers didn't allow it.  
  
Helena couldn't breath. Her chest burned with the effort of pulling air into her lungs. She was gripping tightly to Dinah with one hand and the shower head with the other. Blood pounded through her ears and she could no longer hear the water cascading all over and around them nor; the blonde's guttural moans as she slurped away. She was faintly aware that she was whimpering and chanting Dinah's name.  
  
Dinah Redmond, high school student by day; superhero by night was fucking her mentor in the shower. She wanted to laugh but knew it to be inappropriate. She had wanted this for so long; well perhaps not exactly this, but the opportunity had presented itself and she had grabbed it with both hands.  
  
She wanted to add another finger; she wanted to be a little rougher with her manhandling of Helena's firm buttocks, she wanted to bite Helena's clit. She let her tongue flick over the tight bud; she licked it gently and then bit down a little. One out of three was better than nothing.  
  
Helena screamed as the building orgasm rushed her senses. Blackness swirled behind her eye lids; she tried to remember to breathe. She fought to stay upright. Vague sensations of Dinah still licking her; made her body shake uncontrollably. She leaned back against the steam heated tiles and winced.  
  
Lips melded against hers, she could taste herself. Teeth nipped at soft; full lips. Tongues rolled against each other when she allowed Dinah to deepen the kiss.  
  
"Come on." Dinah panted when they parted. She was fighting to keep her molten azure eyes on Helena's instead of on her heaving breasts. "Let's get you to bed before you fall down." Her voice softened as she regained control of her breathing.  
  
"But ." Helena looked over Dinah's flushed body.  
  
"Another time." Dinah kissed her softly. "Maybe." She was so hot, painfully turned on, but under no illusion that this could be a regular thing. Once Helena was back in bed, sleeping soundly, she would sort herself out.  
  
Helena had almost fallen asleep as she allowed Dinah to towel her down. She stumbled clumsily as Dinah took her hand and led her through the empty hallway to her bedroom.  
  
The sheets were cold on her heated skin. Bruises pulled as she tried to get comfortable. "Stay." Helena mumbled when she caught sight of Dinah heading for the door.  
  
"I don't think so Hel." Her voice was little more than a whisper but she was sure that Huntress could hear it perfectly. Dinah wanted to get back to her room as soon as possible. Once there she intended to re-live her steamy shower encounter in a way that only her mind could and release a little steam of her own.  
  
"Please D. I don't want you to go." Helena forced her eyes to open and look at the other woman.  
  
'Fuck' Dinah wanted to scream, but instead she walked around the spacious bed and climbed in behind the brunette. Her still naked body pressed delicately against marred skin. "Go to sleep Hel." She whispered.  
  
"It's important D." Helena breathed as Dinah's hand rested on her hip. "Still be here when I wake up . we need to talk."  
  
'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.' Dinah grimaced. 'I wanna fuck, not talk.'  
  
Once she was sure that Helena was fast asleep, Dinah slipped onto her back. Flashes came to her mind. Hot water; soapy skin; wetness. She could taste Helena on her lips again; it was so real that she had to bit her lip so that she didn't moan. Taking another look over at the other woman's sleeping form; Dinah slid her hand down her body. 'Oh god' She was so wet. It wouldn't take long to get herself off and then to sleep. Dinah plunged two fingers into herself and then brought them back out so that she could rub the slickness around her aching clit. Rubbing harder and faster; she reached out and let her other hand dance just above Helena's flesh. She wanted so much to touch; but didn't want the other woman to wake. She continued to slip inside of herself, massage the goodness into her swollen nerve bundle and ghost her touch over Helena until she could feel the tightening signalling her climax. Dinah reached for her pillow and slammed it in to her face as her back arched and she groaned out Helena's name. 'I'm in so much fucking trouble' Dinah thought as she let sleep creep over her.  
  
Helena Kyle looked at her battered body in the full length mirror. She was pleased with the way her meta-human healing abilities had faded purple into yellow, scabbed the major welts and healed the smaller cuts totally.  
  
She wanted revenge, but right now she had more important things to deal with. She let her eyes peruse the sleeping teen in her bed. Her bedroom smelled like sex; even though they hadn't had sex in here. It was rich and heady with the tang of pink grapefruit, it smelled like Dinah.  
  
"I know you're awake D." Helena reached for a shirt and a pair of pants; which she had slung over the back of a chair and pulled them on quickly. She came over to the bed and sat on the edge.  
  
"I'm not awake . it's just your imagination." Dinah tried to bury herself in sheets and pillows.  
  
"I wanted to say thank you." Helena tugged at the bedclothes until she could see blonde hair.  
  
Dinah's head snapped up. "What?" She wasn't expecting the tender smile aimed at her.  
  
"For taking care of me . erm . my cuts and shit." The brunette scowled at her turn of phrase. "The other stuff . I don't really know what to say. You're kinda freaky, you know?" Helena's lips curled upwards at the look of embarrassment on Dinah's face.  
  
"Bad Freaky?" Dinah hid behind her hands but she had to ask.  
  
"Never bad." Helena spoke earnestly. "Surprising? Yes."  
  
"But it was wrong?"  
  
Helena couldn't help but shake her head in a no gesture. "Damn D, what you did . Who taught you those words? . You know I'll beat the crap out of them, right?"  
  
"I'm seventeen Hel, not seven." Dinah blushed again.  
  
"Oh fuck." Helena grimaced. "You're seventeen and Barbara's going to kill me for seducing the protégé." It was her turn to hide her head in her hands as she thought of all the way's Barbara was going to do damage.  
  
"I thought that you were the protégé?" Dinah wrapped her fingers around Helena's arm and pulled her down so that she was lying on top of the covers facing her. "And I think that I seduced you, not the other way around." She brushed dark hair out of cobalt eyes.  
  
"You're her knew protégé, the happy; perkier model." She couldn't help getting lost in the sapphire gaze. "She's gonna beat my ass you know?" Helena moved a little closer so that she was breathing the same air as the blonde.  
  
A devious grin slipped across Dinah's lips. "I think . that I'd like to see that." She began to chuckle at the sudden look of shock to settle on Huntress' face. She was still giggling as she claimed Helena's open mouth with her own. 


	3. I'll Be Gentle pt 3

Author and yahoo im addy: meremortal2k3

email address: kbuxton25 at blueyonder dot co dot uk

Title: I'll be Gentle pt.3

Rating: I'm just a perv, I'll go for an R

Pairing: Helena/Dinah

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just having some fun.

Author's notes: While Barbara's away the cat and canary are gonna play.

Be warned, this is another rude one.

The next one probably won't be as rude (I said probably) as it will more than likely involve Barbara's return and her reaction to the current situation.

Part 3

"Mmmm." Dinah let the sharp liquid soothe her parched throat. Ice cold Pink grapefruit juice was always the best way to quench a thirst. She held the glass to her forehead; allowing the condensation to cool her heated skin.

They had slept all day, both of them exhausted. Who could blame them?

Dinah gulped some more of the juice and refilled the glass. She reached into the freezer and pulled out a couple of ice cubes.

Plop, Plop.

Juice jumped out of the glass and ran down the sides mixing with the dew. Dinah caught it with her finger; lifting it to her mouth she licked her digit clean.

"Now that was sexy." Helena groaned from the doorway. "Any left for me?"

"Always." Dinah grinned at the gloriously naked Huntress before taking another swig. She crooked her finger and motion for the other woman to come to her. Just as Helena was reaching for the chilly glass; she batted her hand away. Reaching around Helena's head and grabbing a small clump of auburn hair; she pulled her down on to her lips. Dinah parted them a little to allow Huntress to enter.

Helena's taste buds exploded as she tasted the grapefruit juice Dinah had kept in her mouth. She drank down the offered refreshment before cleansing the blonde's palate with her tongue. Sucking gently on Dinah's tongue, until she could no longer taste citrus, but she kept on kissing.

Scooping her hands under Dinah's buttocks; she lifted her onto the kitchen table. She settled herself between her young lover's legs and slowly began to unbutton the silky black shirt Dinah was wearing. It was her own; one of her favourites so there was no way that she was going to rip the buttons off.

"My turn to play." Helena smirked once she had eased the shirt away from Dinah's pale breasts. She leant forward and kissed the blondes neck just below her ear. Sucking, licking and kissing she made her way downwards, stopping momentarily at the hollow of her throat. Helena could feel Dinah's pulse under her lips and kissed it reverently before moving on.

"Mmmm." Dinah hummed as wet lips surround her nipples alternatively, suckling until they were fully erect. She felt fingers and nails toy with one breast, lips and teeth played with the other.

Dinah wanted to press her legs together. She wanted a little release from the delicious pressure travelling from her breasts towards her core, but Huntress was standing between them; keeping them wide.

Leaning backwards on her elbows, the blonde forced Helena down with her. She grinned maniacally and closed her eyes tight as she wrapped her legs around her lover's waist and pulled her on to her wetness.

Helena groaned. She could feel sopping hair on her lower belly as Dinah rubbed against her. She licked lazily around the strawberry nipples; puckered, aching, ready. Reaching out for the cool grapefruit juice, she removed her mouth and finger's from the pebbled flesh. Helena drizzled the juice slowly.

Dinah's eyes flew open and her back arched away from the wooden table. She wanted away from the cold torture, but closer at the same time. As Helena's delicious mouth lapped at the liquid which burned her tender breasts; Dinah believed it was possible to cum without fingers or mouth having touched her sex. She panted heavily, pushing herself further into the other woman's face.

As Helena dripped the juice lower, onto the flat of her stomach; into her navel, following with her tongue, she could feel Dinah's steel grasp in her short messy hair; pushing her lower. Pushing her to where Dinah wanted her the most.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." Dinah whimpered as citrus juice enflamed her swollen lips and trickled around her clit; into her already juicy hole and down further. "Oh fuck, oh fuck." She could no longer think straight as the gorgeous Huntress French kissed the whole of her pouting pussy straight down to her ass.

"Oh god." Helena groaned at the feel of Dinah in her mouth and around her chin. She slurped up the fruit juice and Dinah's own musky juices before inserting a single sticky finger into the aroused flesh.

Dinah ground herself onto the intrusion and begged for more.

As Helena pushed in another finger; she continued to flick her tongue over her clit. She could feel Dinah begin to grip at her fingers and knew that she only needed a little more to cum.

Helena trailed her free hand up between Dinah's perky breasts and gently traced her kiss bruised lips with her index finger. "Suck it for me sweet-heart, make in nice and wet."

Dinah sucked and swirled her tongue around the finger in her mouth before it was pulled out with a wet pop. The sensations enveloping her made her dizzy and she didn't realise what that wet digits intensions were until she felt it ease in to her puckered ass.

"Oh FUCK!" Dinah yelped as she came. She only barely managed to hang onto consciousness by gulping in air and gripping the table beneath her with whitened knuckles.

The blonde looked down at her lover who had pulled a chair to the bottom of the table and sat in it. Her head resting on Dinah's lower stomach looking up with hungry eyes and a salacious grin.

"Come here baby." Dinah whispered as her breathing returned to normal. "I want to taste you."

"It won't take long." Helena scooted along the table until her knees were either side of Dinah's face and Dinah's hands cupped her ass cheeks; pulling her down on to her waiting mouth. "Just a few minutes." She groaned as the blondes tongue entered her body.

"Come on baby, cum for me." Dinah teased around mouthfuls of hot flesh. "I want you to cum in my mouth, let me taste you."

"Oh god Dinahhhh." Helena rubbed her mound on the blondes chin and rocked on her tongue until her orgasm erupted. "Ohhh goddd."

"What the hell are we gonna tell Barbara?" Helena groaned into the crook of Dinah's neck as they rested together on the spacious kitchen table; where the three of them usually ate breakfast.

"I'm guessing nothing about the table if you ever want to 'eat' here again." The blonde couldn't help but grinning at her own double-entendre, she wrapped her arms more tightly around her lover. "And nothing about the couch …and the shower … and the balcony … oohh and the ……"


	4. I'll Be Gentle pt4

email address kbuxton25 at blueyonder dot co dot uk

Title: I'll be Gentle pt.4

Rating: Not nearly as rude, I'll go for a 15

Pairing: Helena/Dinah

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just having some fun.

Author's notes: Barbara's back. Not gonna say anymore, it might spoil it.

My apologies to Lena, you'll get the next one I promise.

Part 4

"Are you really that worried?" Dinah lay a sweet kiss on the corner of Helena's mouth as she lay staring at the ceiling.

"About Barbara?" Helena ran a hand through her mussed hair, pulling sweat dampened bangs away from her eyes. "Yeah." She pulled her lover in closer and kissed the golden crown of her head.

"C'mon, the sun shines out of your ass where Barbara's concerned. The shit you've pulled in the past and you always come up smelling of roses."

Helena sighed. "This is different Dinah, you're 17 and you've got a mouth like a sailor and you can do things in bed that make me blush. She's gonna blame me for all of that."

"And you're 24, that's not that big an age gap." The blonde could feel the nervous tension coming off of her lover in waves. It made her nervous to know that the unstoppable Huntress – Superhero Extraordinaire – was totally quaking in her boots about what Barbara might think of her.

"What if we kept it to ourselves for a while? I could tell Barbara that I was seeing someone a little older and eventually we could tell her the truth." She already knew that hiding the truth from Barbara, as well as lying, was not the way to go.

"Wait – you're gonna tell Barbara that I like to talk dirty on top of the 'we're having sex' bit? - Are you trying to kill me or her?"

Helena couldn't help the chuckle, if she didn't laugh, she would have cried. "I've just gotta tell her straight – tell her the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me god. And maybe she won't kill me and bury me in plant cemetery."

It was Dinah's turn to laugh as Helena referred to Barbara's part-time gardening hobby, the planter pot remains of which littered the balcony.

She stretched along her lover so that she lay half on top of her and sprinkled feather light kisses along her chest. "So what are you thinking of saying?"

"Hmmm." Helena breathed. "Something along the lines of 'Di and me, well, we got it on and now we don't want to stop'."

"I like that." Dinah mouthed the words around the nipple in her mouth. "Totally don't wanna stop," She scraped her teeth gently over the taught bud. "Would you stop if she told you to?"

Helena watched the beautiful young woman suckling at her beast like a greedy baby and felt silky blonde hair slide through her fingers, "I don't think I could even if I tried."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Helena sat on the couch staring at the television even though she wasn't seeing it. She chewed at a thumb nail and grimaced at how short it had gotten.

"What's going on?"

Helena's head shot up as she looked towards the elevator. She hadn't even heard the familiar elevator drone.

Barbara wore a puzzled frown. Something was wrong here, she could feel it. "Where's Dinah?" She began to panic, thinking that something bad had happened to her young ward.

"She's at Gabby's." Helena slowly stood from the couch and followed the relieved looking red head as she wheeled into the kitchen.

"But she's going to be back by 10, right? She's got school tomorrow." Barbara glanced over her shoulder at the dark haired woman.

"Yeah." She was surprised to see that her hands were damp, so she wiped them onto her sweet pants before grabbing the bottle of water Barbara handed to her.

"What's going on Hel? You look as if you're about to take a running jump out of the window." She watched the other woman's cobalt eyes flick towards the windows again. "You didn't break the Delphi did you? What have I told you about playing 'Soldier of Fortune' on a multi million dollar piece of hardware? Why couldn't you have just bought a Playstation?"

Helena was a little shocked at her friends rant over the computer – '_Oh god, if she reacts this badly to the Delphi, what's she gonna say about me and Di'_ She began to tremble.

"Erm … Barbara, the Delphi's fine; I never touched it." _'No, but I did touch Dinah – over and over again'._ "We need to talk … I need to tell you something." She glanced down at the kitchen table; as she jumped up on to the side; and blushed.

"What's going on Hel? You're not pregnant are you?" It was Barbara's turn to panic, again. Thoughts of a heavily pregnant Huntress racing over roof tops made her blanche. What were they supposed to do without her? Canary was good, but not nearly as good as Huntress – not yet at least.

"Jesus Barbara, give me some credit. I know how to use a condom." Helena was getting a little angry at the assumptions the other woman kept making.

"Then spit it out Helena, What's going on?" She was more than a little tired from her trip and this conversation was just sapping the energy right out of her.

"Dinah and I have been sleeping together." 'Okay _that was blunt – not as blunt as saying we'd been fucking like rabbits – but still blunt'._ "Shit, I didn't mean it to come out like that."

Barbara froze. "What? … er … What?" The usually articulate woman was at a loss for words.

Helena looked at her hands; which had been busy squeezing the 'life' out of a plastic bottle of water. "I came over on Friday … something happened between us … something that's been coming on for a long time now. I haven't been back to my apartment since."

Silence

Silence had never been more than a little awkward between the two friends before, it had never been like this, and it had never been all consuming.

"Barbara, please say somethin'." Helena couldn't bare it any longer.

"I love you Helena." Barbara looked up with tear stained emerald eyes. "But you're not to come around here anymore."

"What?" Helena choked on tears as her mentor; her best friend; her mother figure when she no longer had the real thing, calmly asked her to leave their lives and not come back.

"She's a minor Helena." Barbara barely restrained the anger she felt. "You could be arrested for what you've done.

"I was trusted to look after her and I trusted you to do the same. You broke my trust Helena and I can't forgive you for that.

"I want you to go … now."

"But what about Canary and Huntress and Oracle?" Helena stammered.

"We don't need your kind of help anymore." Barbara grimaced at her own words – her own lies. Of course they needed Huntress; she just couldn't trust her anymore.

Helena slid boneless from the work-surface. Her head cast down. As she walked past Barbara; the red head gripped her hand hard making her wince at the pain.

Barbara noticed the flinch – okay, she was a little rough, but no more than the other woman could've easily handled. She turned Helena's hand in her own and glared at the healing cuts which streaked across her palm. She longed to ask about them, but she didn't. "I want you to keep away from Dinah, you hear me?"

Helena couldn't look Barbara in the eye and she couldn't promise her something that she had no intention of keeping. She pulled her hand out of Barbara's and walked away, crying silently until she got to the solitude of the elevator.


	5. I'll Be Gentle pt5

Title: I'll be Gentle pt.5

Rating: Bad language, I'll go for a 15

Pairing: Helena/Dinah

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just having some fun.

Author's notes: Barbara's back. Not gonna say anymore, it might spoil it.

Thanks to Lena for the beta'ing and helping with my Britishisms

Part 5

"Is everything okay?" Dinah nervously tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she noticed Barbara pounding at the Delphi keyboard. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"You need to go to your room right now." Barbara didn't raise her eyes as she spoke calmly. "We can talk tomorrow."

"Where's Helena?" The blonde felt an icy shiver rack her body.

"She's not here and she's not coming back." Barbara could feel her jaw ache from grinding her teeth at the thought of 'that woman'.

"Tonight?"

"Anymore."

"Oh god, what did she say?" Dinah felt an immediate wave of guilt flood her body at assuming the worst of her usually tactless lover.

Barbara shook her head and removed her glasses. She pushed the heels of her palms into her eyes, hoping that this little bit of un-comfort would detract from the pounding in her head. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Damn it Barbara, tell me what happened so that I can make it better."

"Make it better." She guffawed at the innocence of the words. "You can't make it better Dinah. What Helena did is unforgivable, she took advantage of you."

"What?" Dinah was stunned. Then she began to think of all the things which Helena could have said to make Barbara think those things. A deep furrow creased her brow as she made her way towards the red head. "Fuck Barbara, tell me what she said, exactly."

It was Barbara's turn to be stunned; she had never heard the young blonde curse before. "Dinah, that language isn't called for." She steeled her voice to let the teen know she wasn't impressed.

"She told you that she seduced me, right?" Dinah could feel the anger bubbling inside of her. How could Helena have been so stupid?

"Helena said, and I quote 'Dinah and I having been sleeping together'." Barbara's eidetic memory was flawless but even if it wasn't, she would have remembered those words.

"That was all?" The blonde didn't see a problem with those words, they were quite polite considering. "Did she leave or did you ask her to?" Dinah puzzled. The two women were usually great talkers, she often suspected that they told each other everything, they were best friends.

Barbara looked up into her wards electric blue eyes and spoke as evenly as she could. "I asked her to leave and not to come back."

'Holy shit' Dinah thought. "I have to go find her." She spun on her sneakered feet and headed back the way she came, curfew be damned.

"I don't think so Dinah." Barbara raised her voice to be heard from across the room. "I'm forbidding you from seeing her."

Dinah almost started to laugh. "You're … forbidding me?" She could no longer hide the anger she was feeling towards the red head. "Who the hell gave you the right to dictate my life? You are not my mother Barbara. Fuck." She cursed again and threw her hands into the air.

"**I** did this Barbara, not Helena. God damn it."

Barbara Gordon watched the Delphi monitors rattle out of the corner of her eye and knew that Dinah's anger was causing it. She moved away and towards Dinah. "You're so much younger than her; she took advantage of your youth and inexperience."

Dinah was incredulous, she wanted to laugh again. "You couldn't be more wrong Barbara. I'm not as inexperienced as you think." She neared her older mentor. "Tell me Barbara, what were you doing at 17? Don't tell me a hottie like you was still wearing white?"

Barbara blushed.

"How old were you when some steroidal jock popped your cherry?"

"Dinah!" Barbara flinched at the words coming from the young woman she had taken under her wing a year before.

Dinah couldn't help it, she was angry at the way Barbara had turned her back on Helena and it felt good to yell. "I like to fuck." She spat. "I like to fuck girls and I like to fuck Helena … I can't get enough of the way that woman touches me.

"**I** seduced Helena and it's been coming for a long time. She was hurt and **I** took advantage and she liked it."

Barbara gaped.

"I'm gonna go and find her, don't expect me back." She threw over her shoulder as she headed out of the Clock Tower.

…………………………

Dinah pulled the doors open and scanned the smoky room for her lover. She pulled her Levi jacket tighter around her waist and strolled towards the bar.

"Hey there blondie, what brings you here this time of night?"

"Hey Gibson." Dinah tried to offer him a warm smile but it fell short. "Is she here?"

Gibson nodded and pointed towards a darkened booth in the far corner.

"How much did she drink?"

The shorter dark haired man frowned his confusion at the delectable Huntress' lack of thirst. "She's been nursing the same glass for over an hour."

Dinah nodded and turned away. She forced herself between dancing couples and eased in to the same booth as her lover. "C'mon baby, let me take you home." Her voice was low, but she was sure that the other woman heard it.

Helena had her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her head buried in the nest that was formed. She lifted her head and looked at the blonde as if not recognising her. "I can't go back to the Clock Tower." It was almost a sob.

Dinah's heart broke at the pain radiating off of the other woman. She had obviously been crying and it looked as if she was about to start again. Dinah reached out and cradled Helena's tear stained cheek in her hand. She leaned forward and stared deeply in to ashen blue eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat as she thought of just how beautiful the other woman was. "I don't mean the Tower, Hel. It's about time you showed me that apartment of yours."

A big fat tear leaked from Helena's eye as she leaned into the hand pressed to her face. "What did you do Dinah?" She shuddered.

"We kinda had a fight." The blonde shrugged.

"Kinda?" Helena chuckled. "Shit D, you said the fuck word didn't you?"

"A couple of times."

"Oh Fuck." Helena groaned. "In what context?"

Dinah blushed a little as she remembered what she had yelled at Barbara. "Probably all of them. I kinda told her that I like to fuck you. She went a little pale when I said that."

Helena hide her face again as she simultaneously laughed and groaned. When she lifted her head back up, she wiped at tears of a different kind and let a smile play on her lips. "C'mon then, let's get you home."

……………………………

"I thought that you were going to take me back to your apartment." Dinah squeezed Helena's warm hand in her own. "Isn't it that way?" She pointed down the street behind them.

"I'm taking you the scenic route." Helena squeezed back.

……………………………

They'd been walking for about 20 minutes in silence before Dinah piped up and voiced something that had been plaguing her since they had left No Man's Land. "How come I get the impression that you're taking me back to the Clock Tower?"

"Because I said that I was taking you home."

"You're coming back too?" Dinah grinned. This was just one big mess but if Barbara and Helena could just sit down and talk about this calmly, preferably without using the fuck word, they would work it all out.

Helena shook her head. "I can't go back there."

"But …" Dinah flinched. "Then I don't want to go back either."

"It's still your home Di." The brunette could feel the tears well up behind her azure eyes. "And I couldn't let Barbara worry; about not knowing where you were."

"But …"

"Please Dinah." Helena brought their linked hands to her lips and kissed them. "She loves you."

"But … she acts as though she's my mother." Dinah mumbled. She wanted to be in Helena's arms, in her apartment, in her bed.

The pair stopped outside of the secret entrance and Dinah let them in. Helena called for the elevator. "Then let her. You need a mother figure to help you." She reached out for a strand of blonde hair that had fell across Dinah's face and let it float through her fingers before tucking it behind her ear. She sighed heavily.

"I don't need Barbara, I have you." Dinah could feel her own tears, something seemed terribly wrong.

"I don't want to be your mother Dinah; I want to be your lover." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. Helena removed her leather duster and pulled it around Dinah's shoulders. "I'll take you to your floor." She pulled the blonde into the elevator with her.

Dinah grabbed a hold of Helena and hugged her tightly. "Come in with me, please."

"I'll be coming back for this, you know?" She tugged at the leather lapels and then pulled Dinah back into her body.

As the elevator made its slow ascent, Dinah could swear that Helena was rocking her gently and her voice; almost a breath, was mumbling over words. She stained to hear what the other woman was saying; tears streaked her cheeks when she managed to hear the soft singing.

"Take the ribbon from my hair …. Shake it loose and let it fall …. Lay it soft against your skin …. like the shadows on the wall …. Come and lay down by my side …. till the early morning light …. all I'm taking is your time …. help me make it through the night."

Helena took a deep shuddery breath and continued to whisper the words into the blonde's neck.

"I don't care what's right or wrong …. and I won't try to understand …. let the devil take tomorrow ….. for tonight I need a friend …. Yesterday is dead and gone …. and tomorrow's out of sight …. and it's so sad to be alone …. help me make it through the night."

As she breathed the last words, she pushed Dinah out through the open doors and into the Clock Tower before punching the down button and turning her back on piercing blue eyes.


	6. I'll Be Gentle pt6

Title: I'll be Gentle pt.6

Rating: I'll put a smile on your faces and say 18

Pairing: Helena/Dinah

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just having some fun.

Author's notes: I can't tell you anything, you'll have to read it.

Thanks to Lena, once again for the great job she does of beta'ing (especially with this one). You know, I've spoken English (some of it could be described as the Queens English – not all of it because I come from the Midlands and we aren't blessed with the best grammar around) for almost 25 years and I still know shit about punctuation. Thanks again Lena.

Part 6

Barbara watched from the Delphi as Dinah tore through the Clock Tower to get to her room. She could see that the teen was obviously upset and she guessed it had little to do with her and more to do with the brunette she had glimpsed in the elevator.

"Dinah." Barbara pushed open the door to Dinah's bedroom when the other woman hadn't replied to her knock. She manoeuvred herself just inside. "Do you want to talk?"

"I thought you said talking could wait until tomorrow." The blonde didn't dilute the venom in her voice as she cried into her pillow.

"Dinah please, did Helena hurt you?"

Dinah growled and pushed up so that she could see the other woman's face. "Do you honestly believe that Helena would hurt me?" She snapped back. "God, how long have you known her? Five minutes?"

"I … I don't mean … physically." Barbara stumbled. She wasn't used to such hostility from anyone, let alone the teenager she had allowed into her home and heart. "I mean … she made you cry."

Dinah swiped at the tears; almost forgetting that she had been sobbing into her pillow. "You're doing this to me, Barbara, not Helena. Now get out." A stuffed elephant flew through the air and past the redhead; it was a warning that now was not the time.

Barbara was in shock. She didn't know what to do, but as the blue-eyed girl glared at her; she knew that she shouldn't be in Dinah's room. Just as she had managed to wheel past the threshold, the door slammed shut.

"Damn, damn, damn." She muttered to herself. How on earth could Helena do this to her?

………………………………….

Dinah eased the ebony duster onto her frame and pulled it around her. It smelled like Helena and that was the only thing giving her comfort as she drove to school with Barbara.

Even though her lover had told her not to be such a bitch to Barbara, she couldn't help it. As the red head spoke; trying to make polite conversation, Dinah ignored her and stared out of the window.

She clambered out of the SUV and looked around for Gabby. 'Wow, she's looking really hot.' Dinah thought as she caught sight of Helena across the road outside of school.

Helena Kyle, her lover, was leaning against a tree as though she didn't have a care in the world. She couldn't help but smile as their eyes met.

Just as Dinah was about to wave, Barbara made her way towards her. She looked in the same direction that Dinah had been looking and pursed her lips.

"What?" Dinah let out an exasperated sigh.

"Nothing." Barbara shook her head. She was sure that Helena had been there, the look on the blonde's face had told her as much, but when she looked there was nothing. "Come on, you can wait for Gabby inside." She nudged the teen towards the New Gotham High School building.

……..

"Nice coat." Gabby eyed Dinah with a cheeky smirk.

"It's Helena's." Dinah smoothed the leather over her arm and glimpsed her watch. "Jees, you're almost late. That's not like you." She tut-tutted.

Gabby grinned widely. "Well I would've been earlier if a certain drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend of my best friend hadn't grabbed me."

"What?" Dinah was still trying to work out what her friend had just said as a piece of paper was thrust into her hand.

"Here." The bubbly blonde chuckled. "And tell miss tall dark and …" She bit her lower lip and groaned. "That I am not a postman. I do not deliver mail." Gabby peered over her friends shoulder as she opened the note.

'_I'm sorry I made you cry and I just wanted you to know that I was thinking about you.'_

"Wait, Helena made you cry? 'Cause … you know I'll kick her ass if you want me too?"

Dinah started to laugh as a mental image of Gabby floundering around trying to beat Huntress. It was sweet though, so she gave the blonde a quick hug. "No, Helena didn't really make me cry … it was more what Barbara did."

"Wait … Ms Gordon made you cry?"

"She knows about us, Gabby." Dinah's gaze fell to the floor. "She kicked Helena out."

Gabby frowned and led the elder girl to class. "But Helena doesn't even live with you guys."

"And now she's not even allowed to set foot inside." Dinah could feel the threat of tears again. "Barbara told me that I wasn't allowed to see her again."

"So what did you do?"

A smile crept across Dinah's face. "I kinda cursed and then went over to see Hel."

Gabby joined in with the giggling that erupted from Dinah as they took their seats and were told to quiet down.

"Tell you what Di, I don't mind being the postman if it helps."

Dinah wanted to hug her friend again, but the death glare they were getting from their teacher persuaded them that now was the time for study.

…………….

"Jesus, Oracle, it's dead as a dodo out here." Dinah mumbled into her com as she peered down at yet another darkened alley.

"Good." Barbara returned. "It's giving you the chance know the city a little better."

Dinah huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "I know this damned city well enough, why don't you point me to where the action is? I can hear cop cars you know?"

A movement in the shadows to Dinah's right caught her eye. "Woohoo, looks like I'm gonna get lucky after all."

"Canary, what's going on?" Barbara questioned whether or not it was a good idea to send the youngster out on her own and mentally kicked herself.

"I see something, movement." Dinah lowered her voice. "Damn, I think I've lost it." She chided herself for not being quicker, for being too involved with whingeing at Barbara.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on her mouth from behind. All outward communication with the mighty Oracle stopped.

"Canary? Canary? Come in. Answer me."

Dinah took a quick breath to settle her jangled nerves. "It's okay, Oracle, it's gone again."

Barbara's body flooded with relief but her hands still trembled. For a moment there, Dinah's heart rate had peaked almost doubling and she hadn't been able to raise her on com. She willed herself to at least sound calm. "Okay, Canary, I think it's time you came home."

Dinah stared at the woman who had given her a really big fright. Her heart still pounded in her chest but it was no longer from fear. "Erm, c'mon Barbara, there's gotta be something for me to do out here." She was almost whining; but she didn't care because Huntress was standing in front of her with a finger pressed firmly to her lips.

Barbara relented. "Okay, but stick to the rooftops." It was the safest place for her young charge to be and still allowed for a little independence. "One more hour."

Dinah stuck her tongue out at the curfew. She gulped as Helena stepped closer towards her and traced her fingers around the blonde's lips and down her throat. Eventually, the other woman curled her fingers around the com transmitter and held it tightly.

"I've been watching you." Helena breathed into her lover's ear.

"You have?" Dinah emulated the spoken sighs. It only now occurred to her that Huntress was muffling the com with her hand so that Barbara couldn't hear them. She licked at her lower lip before biting on it with her tongue. It was something she would do when she was nervous and when she was excited, plus it looked damn sexy when Helena would do it.

"I knew that Barbara would let you do sweeps on your own if I wasn't there." Her voice was so low. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too baby." Dinah claimed the lips next to her ear. She pressed towards Helena ardently, desperate for even the slightest contact. She groaned as the brunette's tongue slipped into her willing mouth.

"Shit Di, we can't do this here." Helena pulled away after the briefest touch of tongues. Her body burned for the younger woman in a way she had never felt before.

"I want you too, Hel." Dinah panted. She didn't need to read minds to know that Helena wanted her naked in the worst way. She could see it in her fiery eyes. "Let's get out of here."

"We can't." Helena tugged at the com necklace for emphasis.

Dinah was deep in thought, thinking about any way that they could get away with this. She reached around her neck and loosened the jewellery's catch, letting it slip into her lover's hand. "I can put up with a mouth full from Barbara … if I can get a mouth full from you."

Helena's knees almost buckled at the words. Her eyes slit with passion before she regained control. "I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't need to ask, I'm offering." The blonde gently prized apart Helena's hand and picked up necklace.

"Oracle, are you still there?" Dinah spoke calmly.

"Of course Canary. Have you found anything interesting?" Barbara tapped at her keyboard and watched as a yellow dot signalled Dinah's location.

"You could say that." A slow smile brightened the blonde's face as she looked at Helena. "I'm gonna spend the night with Huntress. I'll be safe so don't worry." She ripped out her earpiece before she heard Barbara's reply. Glancing at the squawking technology in her hand, she pulled a face and mimed a mouth with her fingers. "Blah, blah, woof, woof."

Dinah grabbed for Helena's hand as they landed in an alley leaving her com set on the roof behind and her mask in her pocket.

"You know that we're going to be in even deeper shit after this, don't you?" Helena couldn't help but worry for her young girlfriend. "She could ground you for life."

Dinah shook her head. "Two months tops."

"What?"

"I'll be eighteen in two months, plus I don't give a shit, if I can spend the night with you." Dinah shrugged. She had no intention of getting grounded anyway, but she knew that saying so would only piss Helena off. She still thought the world of Barbara.

"Where are we going?" Helena let the blonde pull her down the street, away from the Clock Tower and away from her apartment.

Dinah smiled. "We're going to get a hotel room for the night." 'That way Barbara won't be able to find us,' she thought to herself.

……………

They had scraped together enough cash to afford a fairly ritzy room. Helena hadn't told Dinah that she was carrying a couple of hundred dollars for rent; she told her that she'd just been paid. A little lie so that Dinah wouldn't have to lay down in a flea ridden motel straight out of Psycho was worth it.

They began to kiss as soon as the door closed. Mouths, hot and hungry devoured each other.

Helena's hands wandered into the confines of her coat to touch Dinah's soft skin. "You're still wearing my coat. Do you ever take it off?" She chuckled as she nipped at the blonde fleshy ear lobe and felt her shiver.

Dinah shook her head. "No, but I could take it off for you now … if you want?"

The brunette couldn't form words, she only nodded.

Dinah eased Helena down on to the luxurious bed and stepped away. "I like it when you watch me baby." She sighed into the air between them. "Do you like watching me?"

Helena gave a sharp head nod.

The blonde shrugged herself out of the duster and let it pool at her feet. Her fingers began to glide across the deep burgundy blouse which clung to her lithe figure. Sliding down the row of buttons until she came to the one over her navel. She twisted and flicked until it came lose and her lower abdomen was exposed. Then toyed with the next one up until the tight flesh over her ribs was uncovered. At the next one up she began to play, it was the last one and oh dear it was stuck. Dinah almost chuckled at the low groan of frustration that Helena released. She relented and bared her lace-covered breasts, slipping the blouse from her shoulders.

The blonde brailed her own slick skin as she made her way down to her black pants and the last button. She popped it quickly and bent as she slid the fabric down her thighs, pulling off her unsexy boots and socks as she did so.

Helena salivated at the view of her lover's cleavage. She could feel her blood thicken with lust. She wanted to be naked and she wanted to reach out and touch the beautiful pale skin in front of her, but she was enjoying the show too much. Biting down on another frustrated groan Helena sat on her hands. Two more items of clothing to go.

Dinah smiled salaciously. She could feet the wetness between her legs and it was all because of the way Helena Kyle was looking at her. She undid her front clasping black lace bra and removed it from her body with out preamble. Dinah limited Helena's sight of her breast as she turned around.

Her back to her dark lover, Dinah shook her hair a little.

Helena watched the cascade of blonde hair flow along her girlfriend's strong shoulder blades and spine. Her eyes followed the torrent to the lacy panties that matched the discarded bra. Helena wriggled at little as the low down tickle became a pulsating throb. She was in awe at Dinah's nicely rounded ass covered in fabric. Helena had always hated when girls wore thongs. The look of an ass split by a piece of string made her cringe, and they did nothing to shape the buttocks a little when they needed it. Now a girl wearing high legged bikini briefs, really got her going, especially when they were spreading their legs to shoulder length apart and bending at the waist like her Dinah was at that moment.

Dinah watched Helena watching her. She noticed the thick gulp and smiled. She trailed her fingers up the back of her legs from ankle to groin and hooked them in to her panties, pulling slowly. She felt a little resistance where they were wet, sliding away from her sex. Ever so slowly, Dinah slipped them down and over each foot.

She eased herself upwards so that the dizziness of being upside down would pass. She yelped in surprise as nude skin and erect nipples pressed into her back while supple hands came around and began to knead her breasts. Dinah's own hand came around and cupped the back of Huntress' head as she pressed hot wet kisses to her exposed neck. She hadn't even heard her lover shed her clothes.

"Bed, now." Helena nipped at Dinah's jugular.

…………………..

Dinah continued to try and grind herself onto Helena's thigh, but the woman would just keep moving it away. She wanted more than just the maddening kisses, more than the feather light touches and she wanted it now.

"Damn you Helena, if you don't fuck me now I'm gonna do it myself."

Helena stopped Dinah's wandering hand as it reached her pubic hair and gave a feral grin. "It's not nice to tease … too much, is it?"

Dinah threw her head back into the pillows and arched her back so that she was touching her lover with as much skin as possible. "Please Hel … please. I need your fingers deep in my pussy, your mouth on clit." She panted. "Pease Hel, fuck me … make me cum all over your face so that I can lick it off. Fuck me, please."

Helena growled at the dirty talk coming from the angelic blonde. She bit down hard on Dinah's nipple before salving it with her tongue. The Helena moved south not stopping until she reached her destination … the stunning resort of Dinah. She dove into the crystal waters and lapped at them with a greedy mouth. As the juices flowed, Helena inserted three fingers, hard and fast, pumping and twisting. Her lips fastened on Dinah's swollen clit and began to suck.

"Oh god, oh god." Dinah chanted. "I'm gonna cum, make me cum baby." She grabbed at Helena's hair and forced her face in closer. "Oh fuck baby right there. That's it Hel. Oh god, I'm gonna cum all over your pretty face. Oh god Helena,"

Dinah chanted her lover's name over and over until her orgasm rendered her speechless and then unconscious.

…………………..

"Are you okay baby?" Helena gazed down with worried eyes as the blonde slowly came to.

Dinah grinned as the darkness subsided. She pulled in air and let it out slowly. "Definitely." She rolled the brunette and straddled her waist. Bending forward, Dinah licked a lazy circle around Helena's mouth, tasting herself. "Your turn."

…………………..

"Can I touch you there? Touch you deep inside." Dinah sang into the ear of her lover as they basked in the after-glow of post-coital bliss.

Helena burst in to laughter. "Jesus, Di, Where d'you hear that?"

"Something Barbara was listening to. It made me think of you." Dinah wiggled her eyes. "So," She spoke huskily. "Can I touch you there? ….Touch you deep inside." The blonde began to trail her fingers along Helena's taunt abdominal muscles, when there was a knock on the door. "Ooh, room service." She winked as Helena groaned.

Helena moved gracefully off the bed and pulled on her leather pants and tank top. "I'll only be a second, and then you can finish that song." She spoke over her shoulder as she headed towards the door and her stomachs salvation.

If looks could kill, Helena believed that she would be pushing up dead daisies amongst Barbara's plant cemetery.

"So what did you order baby?" Dinah wanted food, so she wrapped a sheet around her body and followed the Huntress. She froze at the open door as Barbara glared at them.


	7. I'll Be Gentle pt7

Title: I'll be Gentle pt.7

Rating: Dinah's in it, so there's bad language - 15

Pairing: Helena/Dinah

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just having some fun.

Author's notes: I can't tell you anything, you'll have to read it.

Thanks Lena – I'm not that evil, am I?

Part. 7

"Get your clothes on Dinah; you're coming with me right now." Barbara tried to steel her anger but her voice still sounded harsh.

Dinah Redmond paled and sidled up behind Helena to hide from the piercing gaze. "I don't want to go."

"For god's sake, Dinah, do what I say!" She barked back.

Helena growled at the ferocity coming from the redhead. She felt the need to protect her lover from her oldest friend. "You …" Her voice emphasised her feral nature. "Are going … to have to … calm down." Helena took deep composing breaths between words. "Or else … Dinah isn't going anywhere."

Barbara couldn't believe the audacity, Helena the Huntress, telling her to calm down. Rage flashed in her jade eyes as she sought Dinah.

She flinched.

The blonde seemed more than a little afraid. In fact she was actually hiding behind the brunette – hiding from her. Barbara didn't know whether her charge was afraid of her fury, or scared that she wouldn't be able to see Helena again.

She nodded, letting them know that she was taking Helena's advice. After a few seconds she tried again. "Please, Dinah. Let's go home."

Dinah wanted to say no. She wanted to stay right here forever. She almost wished that Barbara had lost it and then Helena would take her to her apartment, where they could be happy. But, Dinah knew that wasn't going to happen. She knew that if she refused the redhead, Helena would get pissy and force her to go back anyway. They both knew that this was coming it was time to face the music. She squeezed Helena's leather clad hip and disappeared into their bedroom.

"How could you do this, Helena?" Barbara lowered her voice and spat out. "I thought that you'd be a little more mature about this."

"Isn't that the problem, Barbara?" Helena ground out the other woman's name. "That I'm too mature." She crossed her arms over her chest and pulled herself up to her full height. She knew that she was a formidable looking young woman and was using it as a silent threat towards the redhead. "I'm not going to stop seeing her."

"We'll see." Barbara cut her eyes with the challenge.

"I'm ready." Dinah was oblivious to the exchange as she came back fully clothed, wearing Helena's coat again. She hung her head instead of looking at Barbara, grimacing when she felt a hand on her arm tugging her out of the hotel room. She wanted to hug and kiss her lover goodbye, but knew it would only serve to fuel Barbara's apparent hatred of Helena. Two months seemed like a life sentence.

"Di." Helena spoke as she followed the blonde out of their room.

Dinah spun on her feet, still within Barbara's firm grasp.

"I love you."

Dinah sobbed as her chest tightened. She ripped out of Barbara's reach and ran back towards Helena. She crashed into the brunette and bought her hands up to cup her face tenderly. Tears rushed her sapphire eyes as she pressed her lips to her lovers. "I love you too, baby." She breathed over swollen lips.

"I'll see you soon." Helena held on tightly as tears filled her own eyes. "I promise."

"And you never break a promise, right?" Dinah smiled weakly, her feelings of loss still getting the better of her.

"Right." Helena forced a grin on to her face, hoping that it would ease some of the blonde's fears. "I'll call you tomorrow." She gave Dinah a quick kiss before she pushed her back towards Barbara who hadn't even turned to watch the love scene.

Dinah walked backwards, eyes never leaving Helena until she stepped into the elevator with Barbara and the doors closed.

…………………………

Dinah crawled on to the couch and stared up at the ceiling. A big silly grin had become permanently stuck to her face since she had left the hotel. She felt like giggling. Helena loved her. She wrapped her arms around her body and remembered the way that Helena had touched her, had kissed her. The smile got wider.

Barbara watched Dinah. The young blonde's emotions were so easy to read because they were written all over her face. She was so young that it made Barbara's teeth clench with anger and … jealousy. She was jealous of Dinah's complete submergence in her feelings, the kind of which Barbara hadn't experienced in a long time.

Dinah was going to hate her, but she needed to protect her from the heartache to come.

"Dinah."

"Yeah."

Barbara grimaced because, for the first time in a long time, Dinah smiled at her. She knew that it wasn't actually for her, just a by-product of her thoughts. "We're moving to Bludhaven."

"What?" Dinah squeaked as she jumped onto her feet.

"Dick could use our help." The redhead lied.

Dinah crossed her hands over her chest, unknowingly mirroring Helena's stance. "How long for?" Her eyes narrowed, if Dick really did need their help she would be there with bells on, but she didn't really trust Barbara at the moment.

Barbara took a deep breath before continuing; her voice still wavered. "New Gotham doesn't need us anymore … ever since Harley Quinn … well, it's been real quiet."

Dinah's mouth dropped open at the revelation. Barbara intended to take her away from Gotham, away from her friends, away from her lover. "Fuck."

"Dinah." Barbara chided.

Dinah tilted her head to the side as she took in the woman in front of her. "I'm not going." Her voice was remarkably calm. 'The calm before the storm' she thought.

"Yes, you are." Barbara Gordon replied quickly.

"No, I'm not."

"I'm not getting in to this with you Dinah, stop being so damn childish. You are coming to Bludhaven, if you like it or not." Barbara glared. She was leaving her home and her job to give her charge a better life, she could at least be a little grateful.

"You're delusional, Barbara. What the hell is wrong with you?" Anger seeped into her pores and coursed through her blood. She was trying so hard to stay calm, but even now her mind reached out for something to throw and break.

Barbara shook her head and turned around in her wheel chair. She started towards the kitchen, she needed a drink and was hoping the liquor cabinet was fully stocked. "This isn't about me." She slung the words over her shoulder.

Dinah stalked after Barbara. "This …" She waved her hands emphatically trying to encompass everything. "… Is about you keeping me away from Helena, isn't it?" She didn't wait for a reply as she watched Barbara place a tall glass on the table and pour a couple fingers of gin into. "You can't do it if we're both in New Gotham, but if I were elsewhere?"

Dinah lifted the heavy wooden table and slammed it upwards. She didn't need her

powers, she was so angry that she used her hands. "You evil fucking bitch." Her eyes blazed, they were almost black with ferocity.

Barbara recoiled as the glass and wood crashed into the floor. "Go to your room, Dinah." It sounded weak but she didn't know what else to say. She had pushed too far too fast and the teenager had begun to freak out.

"You are not my mother Barbara." She screamed. Raking her hands back through her hair she tried to calm the wild beating of her heart. She was scaring herself let alone Barbara. She turned away and thought of her lover, she thought of the beautiful cobalt eyes and full red lips. Dinah pulled her duster around her body and took in a deep breath as Helena's scent filled her nostrils. As she soothed her inner turmoil an idea came to her mind. With a wicked gleam in her azure eyes she spun on her boots and bounded around the upturned table to where Barbara sat frozen.

"Let's see why you're being such a cunt." She sneered as she grabbed a hold of Barbara's hand and squeezed.

Dinah jerked as thoughts not her own flooded her head. She held tighter as the redhead tried to pull her hand away.

"Holy fucking Christ." Dinah Redmond gasped as she loosened her hold and backed away. Her knees gave away and she fell to the floor and on to her ass. "You hypocrite."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

author: don't hate me because I'm a tease


	8. I'll Be Gentle pt8

Title:I'll Be Gentle pt.8

Rating: Mild 15 for bad language

Pairing: Helena/Dinah

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just having some fun.

Author's notes: Hehehehehehehehe

Thanks Lena. You know, I thought I was doing quite well – learning from my mistakes even- and then I came out with kiss her ass instead of kick. (I just don't know where my mind was)

"What? … No." Barbara stumbled over her words. She was thoroughly shocked by what had happened. "Dinah, you had no right to do that." But her voice didn't hold the conviction.

Dinah was stunned; Barbara's thoughts were becoming her own as she played them again and again. Her anger and disbelief at Barbara's actions, past and present, melted as one thing kept coming back to her. "Shit Barbara. What did you let Mr. Wayne do to you?"

Barbara started to shake her head. She tried to deny what had happened, but she kept on looking into those innocent blue eyes and she couldn't speak. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to feel anything except ashamed.

"Please, Dinah, you can't tell Helena." Her voice was small, but that's how she felt.

Dinah clambered to her feet as tears surged from the redheads emerald eyes. She rushed over and wrapped the other woman in her arms and held her tight. She didn't speak. She couldn't lie and if she opened her mouth that's exactly what she would do. If Dinah shushed her and told her that she knew how she felt – it would be a lie. If Dinah told her that she wouldn't say anything to Helena it would also be a lie because Helena had a right to know. She just held the sobbing woman in her arms, crawling on to her lap so that she could hold her tighter and allow Barbara to do the same.

She kissed the crown of her head and stroked her flamey hair. It was the only way she could comfort the other woman without words.

Dinah couldn't stop thinking. She didn't know what to do. "Barbara sweetheart." She whispered so as not to startle. "Let me call Helena."

Blind panic flashed across Barbara's face. "No … please, not Helena." Her silky voice was nothing but a ragged sob.

"Then who Barbara?" The blonde was a little more forceful this time. She griped Barbara's chin and held them eye to eye. "She's your best friend."

"But … I've …"

"So." Dinah brushed away every hateful remark with a single word. "She adores you even now. She'd do anything for you Barbara."

Barbara hung her head as fresh tears fell. "What have I done?"

"You need to tell her why, she'll forgive you." The blonde knew this for sure because the redhead was Helena's family and she was fiercely loyal to family. "I need her help too, Barbara." Dinah pleaded.

"My god." Barbara grimaced as she gently pushed the teen from her lap. "After everything I've done and said how can you even stand to be around me?" Barbara held herself in contempt.

"Why did you do it?" Dinah questioned softly as she knelt down and placed her hands on the other woman's knees. "After everything he did to you, why condemn her for falling in love with me?"

"I don't condemn her for falling in love with you." Barbara Gordon couldn't look in inquisitive eyes. "I condemn her for letting you fall in love with her."

"She had no choice in that matter."

"She could've stopped what was happening before it went too far." She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "That's what I was trying to do."

Dinah found herself in a situation which she had no control over. 'Damn it, I'm too young for this shit'. "It was tonight that you decided to move us to Bludhaven, isn't it?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You could see that we were in love and that twisted you up inside. Bruce 'Fucking' Wayne seduced you, made you fall in love, treated you like shit and then … and then he broke your heart. Isn't that about the gist of it?"

Barbara whimpered and she was disgusted with herself.

"And you figured 'like father, like daughter'." Dinah hit the nail on the head. "I mean, she hasn't got a very good track record. More of a get some get gone type of girl before I came along."

"Please Dinah … I don't know what to say." Her voice was low, almost a whisper.

Dinah shook her head in pity. "You need to apologise."

"I can't." Barbara's head shot up sending a corona of fire to settle around her face.

"Helena would never hurt me, not the way he did to you." The teenager chided her mentor. "God Barbara, I've seen the things he did to you. He truly took advantage of your youth and beauty, and knowing who you are now, I can't believe you let him."

"He was a good man." She defended him even now.

"No he was a fucking good bat; he was a poor excuse for a man. He rates up there with my stepfather."

Barbara shuddered uncontrollably. She was exhausted, the sun was coming up and the kitchen was a mess. "If I tell her she's going to hate him."

Dinah almost chuckled. "What? Even more than she does now? From what I can see he deserves it."

"I have to tell her." The older woman stifled a yawn.

Dinah reached up and traced her fingers up through auburn so that she could smooth it away from Barbara's tear stained face. She was so gentle. "You could do with some rest first."

"When did you stop being that young girl Helena found in the alley?" Barbara sighed.

"I was never a young girl, Barbara. My youth was stolen from me when I was too young to understand what was happening." Dinah spoke from the heart as she explained. "When I came to New Gotham, when you took me in and became my friend and … and my mother, that's when I started to act my age. I'm a teenager Barbara. We bitch, we brood, we fall in love and even though you don't want to hear this, we have sex, you know like you only younger." She smiled as Barbara smirked. "Now, I think it's time for bed."

"Are you going to call Helena?"

Dinah shook her head. "I'll wait until you're feeling up to it."

"Call her, Dinah." Barbara pleaded. "Tell her to come over. Have breakfast with her. But no sex under my roof. If you two are together then there are rules." She slipped her fingers into golden silk and tucked it behind her ears. "Put the kitchen straight and I'll talk to Helena as soon as I get up." She stifled another yawn before dropping a kiss onto Dinah's forehead and wheeling out to her bedroom. "You know I'll kick her ass if she breaks your heart." She called over her shoulder, a statement not a question.

……………………………

"What's going on, D?" Helena emerged from the elevator, her eyes scanning all the familiar faces looking for the red devil on wheels.

Dinah grinned at her lover. "It's safe, Barbara's asleep."

"What?" Helena flailed. "Are you trying to get caught?"

The blonde nodded slowly as she chewed at her bottom lip. "Kinda sexy … the thought of getting caught." She sauntered closer to her lover before grabbing her and kissing her thoroughly. She pulled at Helena's bottom lip with her teeth and then let it go with delightful pop. "She wants to talk to you."

Helena's brow furrowed in confusion. "You mean she wants to chew me out, right?"

Dinah shook her head. "We talked, I threw stuff, we yelled, I read her mind, she cried and then we talked again. It was all very cathartic."

"Fuck, Di, what did you do?" Helena grumbled.

"We made up Hel." She kissed her lover sweetly. "And when she wakes up, you'll do the same."

"I can do the throwing and the yelling, Di, don't know about the mind reading." The brunette was still a little puzzled over what had happened since the feuding duo had left the hotel and more than a little fearful of false hopes. "Are you going to tell me what you saw?"

Dinah shook her head. "It's not up to me to say, but you are gonna have to stay calm. She'll probably say things you're not going to like and Barbara's not in fit state to handle Huntress on the war path."

"Sounds ominous."

"Hmm." Dinah replied.

…………………………………………..

Barbara prised open her eyes and blinked rapidly until they adjusted to the light. She glanced at her clock and noticed that she had only been asleep for a couple of hours. Sighing, she snuggled further into the covers.

"You awake yet?"

A soft voice came from behind her and she couldn't help smiling as an arm came around her waist and pulled her back into the warm body. Her thoughts of earlier momentarily forgotten as she was given a cuddle. "Nope."

Helena pulled herself up on her elbow so that she could look down on the woman next to her. Concern filled her eyes and turned them from cobalt to cerulean. "Are you okay? Dinah told me about the fight, she said you cried." She had not seen her friend cry since the earlier days of the paralysis, she was usually so strong.

Barbara closed her eyes and massaged them with her fingertips as she remembered exactly what was said to make her cry. She wanted to remove herself from Helena's arms; she didn't deserve to be there especially after everything she had done. "Oh god, Hel. I was so wrong, everything I did … I'm so sorry."

"Shushhh." The brunette pulled Barbara into her more tightly as she noticed threatening tears in emerald eyes.

"I have to tell you Helena, I have to tell you why." She sobbed openly. "And it's so hard."

"You don't have to say anything, Barbara." Helena smoothed away red hair. "You've said you're sorry, that'll do me."

A fresh wave of sobs racked Barbara. "I have to tell you."

"Why?" Helena didn't care just as long as she had the redhead and Dinah, that's all she wanted.

"She needs to tell you Helena." Dinah spoke from by the door. "More for herself than for you. She just needs you to listen – no more secrets."

Barbara gripped Helena and managed to turn onto her back and then on to her opposite side so that she could see the two women. "She's becoming quite the wise young woman, you know?" She referred to Dinah.

"Yeah". Helena grinned as she drank in the sight of her girlfriend. "Almost like Yoda."

The older woman chuckled as the youngest stuck out her tongue. She waved Dinah onto the bed with them.

"Ooh, threesome." Dinah bounced to a chorus of groans. She snuggled in between the other two women and waited for Barbara to speak.

Barbara took a few deep breaths. "I was 17 like Dinah when I met … Bruce."

"Bruce, my father?" Helena questioned thinking that this was going to be a Batman story.

"Shushhh, baby, let her talk." Dinah pulled Helena's arm around her and laced their fingers. She nodded for the redhead to continue.

"I met him at a business dinner my dad took me too. I was his substitute because my mom was ill." Barbara continued, all the time she watched Helena's face. "He was handsome and rich, what more could a girl want?

"He took a liking to me and pursued me like anything else he wanted, relentlessly. It was all so flattering. He sent me flowers and jewellery he'd take me to fancy restaurants. It didn't take me long to fall in love with him and let him take me to bed."

Helena growled as her eyes narrowed, but she didn't speak.

"But he was a millionaire playboy and he lived by his reputation." Barbara closed her eyes so that she couldn't see the anger aimed at her. "I'd find out that he'd go with other girls, often my school friends, but I kept on forgiving him."

"Then one night he took me out someplace fancy – I can't remember the name. He persuaded me to have sex with him in one of the bathrooms. Afterwards as we finished our meal he told me that I was too immature for him and that he didn't think we looked right together."

"But … but you were Batgirl to his Batman." Helena couldn't believe that someone who treated Barbara like that would live to see the next day, but they were friends.

The redhead grimaced, she was a different woman now and Bruce would not have got the chance he had back then. "Batgirl was my rebellion, aimed at Bruce and my father for treating me like a weak little girl. When I found out that he was Batman and he realised that I was Batgirl, something changed between us. He saw that I was good and he treated me with respect. As our relationship changed to student and mentor, I put what he'd done to me in the past."

"Until it came back to bite you on the ass." Dinah piped up from her place between the two women.

Barbara nodded and lifted her eyes up to Helena's. "Are you okay Hel?"

Helena Kyle had her eyes tightly shut. She was angry and she didn't want the others to see her eyes in their cat like state. She was so angry that she wanted to hit something.

"Helena, I'm so sorry for everything I did." Barbara reached for the other woman's hand and squeezed gently. "I can see that you and Dinah are made for each other now. It was wrong of me to think that you were just playing with her emotions, because of what Bruce did to me. Please forgive me."

The brunette melted, her eyes reverted. "You don't have to be sorry anymore, Barbara." She leant over her girlfriend and pecked the redhead's cheek. "Damn him for what he did to you. If he was here right now I would put him in a world of hurt for breaking your heart, you know that right?"

"But he's a different man now." Barbara defended.

"Yeah, well I still don't like him." Helena scowled.

"So you think that D and I are made for each other?" She tried to lighten the mood and changed the subject. The further away from Bruce Wayne the better, even talking about him pissed her off, more so now.

"Yes I do." Barbara returned Helena's beam with one of her own, grateful for the segue into happier territory. "Is everything going to be all right between us?"

"Yeah, but you could buy me some poptarts to sweeten me up." Huntress grinned.

Dinah chuckled. "I think you're sweet enough, baby."

Helena scowled.

It was a few moments later when Barbara noticed her friends' eyelids droop, but she had something to say before they fell asleep in a tangled heap. "Don't hurt her, Helena. I won't be very pleased if you do." She gave the brunette her best 'hurt my daughter and I'll hurt you' glare.

"Don't worry Barbara." She kissed her lovers forehead as she looked up at them. "I'll be gentle."

Coming soon - Not So Tough - a continuation of I'll Be Gentle


End file.
